Gleebook
by Lemonly
Summary: The relationship between Rachel and Wes over Facebook


**NOTE: TAKES PLACE DURING THE THIRD SEASON—DOESN'T FOLLOW THE STORY THOUGH.**

** Kurt and Blaine are both still at Dalton.**

**Rachel Barbara Berry**** is "single"**

Andrea Monet Cohen: Finally!

-Giselle "Just Giselle", Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery, Matt "Semi-Sweet" Rutherford, and 22 others like this

Finn "The Man" Hudson: Don't be like that, Rach!

Giselle "Just Giselle": She can be like whatever she likes, Hudson!

Andrea Monet Cohen: Just for the record, I was TOTALLY against you from the get-go. But did she listen? NO!

Rachel Barbara Berry: We weren't exactly back on speaking terms at the time…

Andrea Monet Cohen: It's okay; I forgive you :D

Rachel Barbara Berry: Gee, thanks… haha :D

Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman: If you need a shoulder to cry on, I have two, and they both have your name on them ;)

-Sam "I Am" Evans, Artie "Wheels" Abrams, and Santana "Loca" Lopez like this

Sam "I Am" Evans: You totally STOLE my line!

-Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman and Santana "Loca" Lopez like this

Finn "The Man" Hudson: You should listen to me, not St. Douche.

Rachel Barbara Berry: Jess has been nothing but brutally honest with me since we have reconciled. He has given me absolutely no reason to NOT believe him.

-Andrea Monet Cohen, Giselle "Just Giselle", Jesse "Why, Yes, You Are Being Judged" Saint James and Puck "Puckersaurus" Puckerman like this

**Finn "The Man" Hudson**** is so sick of over dramatic Drama Queens!**

-Quinn "Prom Queen" Fabray, Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, Dave "Top Guy" Karofsky, and Azimio "Get Out Of My Face" Adams like this

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: I KNOW you aren't talking about who I think you're talking about.

-Santana "Loca" Lopez, Artie "Wheels" Abrams, Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman, Sam "I Am" Evans, Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery, and 16 other like this

Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman: Dude, you fucked up. So don't you DARE go blaming my fellow hot Jew.

Mike "Ninja" Chang: You are SO lucky it's a 3-day weekend and has time to try and convince us to NOT mess you up.

-Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman, Sam "I Am" Evans, and 5 others like this

Santana "Loca" Lopez: I better not run into you before Tuesday.

-Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman and Sam "I Am" Evans like this

**Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery**** -****Rachel Barbara Berry****: You coming up to Dalton this weekend?**

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: She doesn't get a say, she is.

-Blaine "Warbler" Anderson likes this

Blaine "Warbler" Anderson: Yes, we are kidnapping you

-Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery, David "Look Ma" Thompson and 6 others like this

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: Picking you up in 1 hour,

Rachel Barbara Berry: Okay…

-Blaine "Warbler" Anderson and Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel like this

Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery: I'll be sure to have a venti soy latte waiting for you :D

-Rachel Barbara Berry, Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, Blaine "Warbler" Anderson, and 7 others like this

**Sebastian "The Crab" Smythe**** can't wait for this weekend to get started!**

-Blaine "Warbler" Anderson, Rachel Barbara Berry, and 7 others like this

Blaine "Warbler" Anderson: It's gonna be off the hizzel!

Rachel Barbara Berry, Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery, and 6 others like this

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: While I still don't like you, I'm forced to agree. Leaving Dalton now to pick-up my girl Rachel Barbara Berry.

**Rachel Barbara Berry**** is spending the weekend with ****Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery****, ****Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel****, ****Blaine "Warbler" Anderson****, and the rest of my Warblers at Dalton. This'll be the best weekend in a LONG time. So excited!**

-Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, Blaine "Warbler" Anderson, Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery, and 12 others like this

Santana "Loca" Lopez: Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)

-Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman and Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel like this

Finn "The Man" Hudson: I feel like I'm missing something…

-Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery, Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, and Sebastian "The Crab" Smythe like this

Jesse "Why, Yes, You Are Being Judged" Saint James: Have fun, Rach ;)

-Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery likes this

Finn "The Man" Hudson: What's going on!

-Santana "Loca" Lopez and Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel like this

Santana "Loca" Lopez: Rea's gonna get it on with Wes Warbler ;)

-Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, Blaine "Warbler" Anderson, and Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman like this

Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman: We WILL be talking later Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery.

-Santana "Loca" Lopez likes this

Finn "The Man" Hudson: RACHEL, WE NEED TO TALK!

Rachel Barbara Berry: There's nothing for US to talk about. There is NO us; YOU made sure of that!

-Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery and Sam "I Am" Evans like this

**Blaine "Warbler" Anderson**** the plan is in action. I wish ****Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel**** luck on this ridiculous—albeit, evitable—endeavor/scheme.**

-Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, David "Look Ma" Thompson, Nick "Baby Face" Duval, and 5 others like this

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: Thank you :D And it is not ridiculous. It is TOTALLY necessary!

Santana "Loca" Lopez: You were scheming without me? I'm offended! You better let me in on it

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: I'll text you.

Santana "Loca" Lopez: Ooo, Santana likey ;) Keep me posted.

-Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel and Blaine "Warbler" Anderson like this

Blaine "Warbler" Anderson: Sadly, I am being FORCED to do along with this…

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: You think it should happen, too!

Blaine "Warbler" Anderson: Yes, but I don't want to FORCE it to happen.

-Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery likes this

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: How did he find out!

Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery: Blaine "Warbler" Anderson told me. And I know a certain munchkin who will not be very happy about it.

**Rachel Barbara Berry**** is going to KILL ****Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel**** when I get my hands on him!**

-Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery and Sebastian "The Crab" Smythe like this

Sebastian "The Crab" Smythe: I'll help

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: I would have gotten away with it had Blaine "Warbler" Anderson kept his mouth shut!

Blaine "Warbler" Anderson: I told you I would tell them if it seemed like you were getting desperate.

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: I was doing just fine, thank you!

Blaine "Warbler" Anderson: You tried to lock them in the only closet in Dalton we DON'T have the key to!

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: They would have THANKED me!

-Santana "Loca" Lopez likes this

**Quinn "Prom Queen" Fabray**** can't wait to see ****Finn "The Man" Hudson**** tonight. So excited that Fuinn is back together 3**

-Finn "The Man" Hudson, Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, and Lauren "Hott One" Zizes like this

Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones: Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!

Brittany "Not Britney" S. Pierce: Does Rachel know? Because I don't think she'll be very happy since it hasn't been a full day since she and Finn broke up.

Finn "The Man" Hudson: She's off at Dalton hooking up with one of the Warblers. I don't think she'll ACTUALLY care.

Quinn "Prom Queen" Fabray: She was just a minor inconvenience to us getting back together anyway.

-Finn "The Man" Hudson likes this

Santana "Loca" Lopez: You are I are gonna have a conversation Fabray…

Brittany "Not Britney" S. Pierce, Tina (Cohen-) Chang, and Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel like this

**Santana "Loca" Lopez**** is soooo excited for girls' night with ****Brittany "Not Britney" S. Pierce**** tonight! We have so much catching up to do **

-Brittany "Not Britney" S. Pierce, Rachel Barbara Berry, and Tina (Cohen-) Chang like this

Brittany "Not Britney" S. Pierce: I wish Rachel Barbara Berry and Tina (Cohen) Chang could be there.

-Rachel Barbara Berry, Santana "Loca" Lopez, and Tina (Cohen-) Chang like this

Rachel Barbara Berry: Maybe we could do that next week-end.

Santana "Loca" Lopez: Sounds like a plan. Have fun getting your Warbler on, Rach

Tina (Cohen-) Chang: Or getting ON a Warbler ;)

-Santana "Loca" Lopez, Brittany "Not Britney" S. Pierce, Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery, and Blaine "Warbler" Anderson like this

Rachel Barbara Berry: Kurt told you?

-Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, Blaine "Warbler" Anderson, and Santana "Loca" Lopez like this

**Sam "I Am" Evans**** Sci-Fi marathon with ****Artie "Wheels" Abrams****, ****Mike "Ninja" Chang****, ****Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman****, and ****Matt "Semi-Sweet" Rutherford****. Stoked :D**

-Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman, Artie "Wheels" Abrams, Mike "Ninja" Chang, and Matt  "Semi-Sweet" Rutherford like this

Finn "The Man" Hudson: Why wasn't I invited?

Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman: 'Cause you're on my list.

-Sam "I Am" Evans, Artie "Wheels" Abrams, Mike "Ninja" Chang, and Matt "Semi-Sweet"  Rutherford like this

Finn "The Man" Hudson: I didn't do ANYTHING!

Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman: Yeah, we'll have a little "chat" about what you DIDN'T do.

-Sam "I Am" Evans, Mike "Ninja" Chang, Artie "Wheels" Abrams, and Matt "Semi-Sweet" Rutherford like this

Rachel Barbara Berry: NOAH! Violence is never the answer!

Santana "Loca" Lopez: It is when it comes to the person who hurt his fellow hot Jew.

Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman, Mike "Ninja" Chang, Sam "I Am" Evans, and 18 others like this

**Rachel Barbara Berry**** why am I always the last to know?**

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: Because you're usually the focus

Quinn "Prom Queen" Fabray: Because you can't keep your mouth shut.

Blaine "Warbler" Anderson: Because you would have killed Kurt by now :D

-Rachel Barbara Berry, Tina (Cohen-) Chang, and Santana "Loca" Lopez like this

**Rachel Barbara Berry**** thinks that ****Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery**** is too sexy for his shirt ;)**

-Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery and 9 others like this

Rachel Barbara Berry: Wes, I will ruin you…

Santana "Loca" Lopez: Ooo, kinky ;)

-Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman and Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery like this

Blaine "Warbler" Anderson: I told you it wasn't a good idea, Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery. But everyone seems to be ignore my insight today…

-Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery, and 7 others like this

Wes "Silky Smooth" Montgomery: You never denied it ;)

-Santana "Loca" Lopez, Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel, and 19 others like this

Kurt "Fashionista" Hummel: Awww, she's blushing :D

-Noah "Puckersaurus" Puckerman, Tina (Cohen-) Chang, and 19 others like this


End file.
